Another Love Story
by BonnieBosch
Summary: Todos humanos. Bella esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward , al cual conoce en la fiesta de los Brandon pero su padre se interpone al matrimonio por que no lo considera lo suficientemente bueno para ella.Bella POV
1. El Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Meyer, y yo NO soy ella. . Ah... la trama sí es mía.

**Summary:** Todos humanos. Bella esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward , al cual conoce en la fiesta de los Brandon pero su padre se interpone al matrimonio por que no lo considera lo suficientemente bueno para en la cancion_ Love Story-Taylor Swift_ Bella POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella POV**

Yo, con apenas 15 años y mi padre ya quiere casarme, por supuesto con alguien "de nuestro nivel social". Había pasado los últimos 5 meses buscando pretendiente, pero nadie le parecía lo suficiente bueno para mí. Así que hoy iré a la fiesta de los Brandon, La familia más poderosa y rica del pueblo, donde mi padre esperaba que Alice, mi mejor amiga, me encontrara un pretendiente.

Luego de que mi dama de compañía pasara horas arreglándome y de ponerme el gigante vestido me mire al espejo, lucia más hermosa que nunca, con un vestido azul marino, una gargantia de diamantes y una media cola de la cual caían en cascada unos largos y sedosos rizos.

Me despedí de mi padre y me dirigí al coche, esperando a llegar a mi destino: La Mansión Brandon.

Ya ahí, la fiesta estaba un poco aburrida, todos los que tenia a la vista tenían pareja y se encontraban danzando en la pista de baile, me sentía fuera de sitio en esa gran sala , así que me fui al balcón trasero para admirar la mejor vista nocturna de mi pueblo natal, mi bello Forks.

Luego de un largo rato mi mirada se despego de la hermosa cuidad y se poso en la fiesta, mire maravillada las luces, las flores, los bellos adornos… y ahí fue que lo vi por primera vez, haciéndose paso entre las parejas que se encontraban bailando a un ritmo de vals en la pista de baile.

Mientras se acercaba pude sentir que mi corazón se acelero tanto que estaba extrañada de no haber comenzado a hiperventilar.

Estando a apenas unos cuantos pasos de mi se detuvo, fijo su mirada en la mía y sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento.

-Hola….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno, eso fue…**

**Este es mi primer Fanfict de Twilight espero que hayan comprendido la idea y les haya gustado, prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a ser mas largo… ya que no puedo saber su opinión sin que me la digan, por que yo, no leo mentes…Por fis dejen reviews.**

**Para las Fans de Vampire Kisses lo más probable es que actualice ." Para toda la eternidad" este fin de semana. Así que no desesperen y tampoco me manden a los Vulturis.**

**Si les gusto la historia Solo dele al _GO!_**

**Kisses &Emmet Hugs n Bites!!**

**Bellesme Cullen**


	2. El Paseo

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Meyer, y yo NO soy ella. . Ah... la trama sí es mía.

**Summary:** Todos humanos. Bella esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward, al cual conoce en la fiesta de los Brandon pero su padre se interpone al matrimonio por qué no lo considera lo suficientemente bueno para en la canción_ Love Story-Taylor Swift_ Bella POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella POV**

-Hola…

-H-Hola-le respondí con la voz temblorosa tenía enfrente al ser más bello que he conocido. Tenía el pelo Broncíneo y unos ojos verde esmeralda en los que me sumergí por unos segundos. Cuando sentí la sangre llegar a mi rostro, baje la cabeza esperando que él no lo notase, pero pude oír una risita sofocada, si lo noto.

Mi nombre es Edward Masen, y me encantaría saber el nombre de la bella doncella que me acompaña esta noche – como no le respondí, levanto mi cara con la mano derecha el contacto de su mano con mi piel provoco una serie de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

I-Isabella Swan, pero D-Dime Bella-Logre decir.

Estuvimos caminando por el bello jardín de los Brandon, hablamos de tantas cosas como nos fue posible en el corto tiempo que duro la fiesta. Me hundí en mis pensamientos.

Estaba enamorada de Edward Masen, El era el Hombre que quería para desposarme. Lo malo es que los Masen no eran "de mi nivel social ", pero yo amo a Edward, y no me importara lo que mi padre diga.

Estaba en medio de mi reflexión cuando me interrumpieron las campanadas del Reloj, eran las 12:00 am el coche ya debe de estarme esperando afuera, Edward noto mi preocupación y supo inmediatamente a que se debía.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y de nuevo sentí esas péquelas descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Me miro fijamente a los ojos y yo me perdí en los suyos.

-Bella, a pesar del corto tiempo que te conozco, siento, bueno. TE AMO, más que a mi propia vida.

-Cuando iba a continuar nos interrumpo la voz de mi dama de compañía, llamándome, el también la oyó y me beso. Uno Beso corto pero lleno de dulzura y un poco de pasión. El empezó y termino el beso, por mi parte no hubiera acabado jamás.

-Te amo Bella, recuérdalo… ahora ve con tu padre – el noto como mis ojos se humedecieron, hizo la sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba y con su dedo seco una lagrima que se me había escapado- no te preocupes mi princesa, nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas.

Me beso por última vez y se fue, yo respire y me prepare para irme a casa, estaba nerviosa... preparándome para comunicarle a mi padre mi decisión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno, es cierto no es taaan largo, pero es una historia pequeña así que voy por pequeñas partes...****Y si ya sé que actualice 2 veces El mismo día, pero es que de verdad el otro estaba muy corto y tenía tiempo, no siempre va a ser así.****Les recuerdo que YO no leo mentes, tal vez vea el futuro, pero esa es otra historia xd, solo dejen reviews. ****Y si les gusto díganle a sus amigs y denle al _GO!_****Y si no les gusto, pues ni modo, simplemente pido que no me manden a los Vulturis.**

**Kisses , Emmet Hugs & Bites!!**

**Bellesme Cullen**


	3. El Balcon

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Meyer, y yo NO soy ella. . Ah... la trama sí es mía.

**Summary:** Todos humanos. Bella esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward, al cual conoce en la fiesta de los Brandon pero su padre se interpone al matrimonio por qué no lo considera lo suficientemente bueno inspirada en la canción_ Love Story-Taylor Swift_ Bella POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella POV**

Al llegar a la casa me dirigí inmediatamente a la alcoba de mi padre para comunicarle la decisión que había tomado, pero me encontré con que ya estaba dormido. Así que luego de despedirme de Jessica, mi dama de compañía, me dirigí a mi habitación. Me solté mi larga y chocolate cabellera, me puse mi camisón y me acosté en mi cama.

Trate de dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes y recordaba cada uno de los momentos ocurridos aquella noche. Después de unos segundos me sorprendieron unos golpes en la puerta que da a mi balcón ,Me dirigí a ella , mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que de un momento a otro saldría de mi pecho, solo se me ocurría una persona, pero ¿seria el capaz de hacer esto? ¿Arriesgarnos a los dos, solo para verme de nuevo?

Abrí la puerta, era él, mi príncipe azul…. El estaba ahí de nuevo, frente a mí, con su sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba.

-Edward- mi voz era un susurro pero pude notar la emoción en ella.

- Mi Bella, mi hermosa princesa, no te imaginas la angustia y sufrimiento que he tenido la última hora, no entiendo como alguien tan débil e impasiente como yo fue capaz de mantenerse lejos de la razón de su existencia este largo tiempo.

-Oh, Edward yo también te extrañe, incluso más de lo que tú a mi – y en ese momento me lance a sus brazos, los cuales me esperaban y me beso.

-Eso sería como comparar un árbol con todo un bosque.

Estuvimos hablando las siguientes 3 horas, acurrucados en mi pequeña cama tan entrelazados como era posible.

Ya casi era hora del Amanecer, mis parpados empezaban a caer y mi ángel lo noto.

-Bella, me tengo que ir, pronto amanecerá y los criados se despertaran, y sabes que tu padre jamás aprobaría lo nuestro, así que me tendré que ir……….

-No te vayas Edward, por favor por favor no te vayas –dije entre sollozos, interrumpiéndole.

-No me iré lejos amor, estaré mas cerca de lo que crees, no soy capaz de dejarte.

-Llévame, lévame contigo, a un lugar donde podamos estar solos, solo dame la hora, yo te esperare lista para huir, para estar contigo siempre.

-Amor, no puedo hacer eso, por más egoísta que sea no puedo, te prometo que nos veremos hoy en la noche, te llevare a dar un paseo.

-Te amo Edward

-Y yo mas amor

Y luego de un largo beso, se fue por donde vino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lo siento lo siento, mi cole me ha absorbido por completo y no he podido actualizar pero prometo ahora hacerlo más seguido.**

**Les gusto la historia? No? Comenten! Dejen reviews por fis!**

**Y si les gusto, Díganle a sus amigas/os y denle al _GO!_**

**Kisses, Emmet's Hugs & Bites!**

**Bellesme Cullen**


	4. El Prado

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Meyer, y yo NO soy ella. . Ah... la trama sí es mía.

**Summary:** Todos humanos. Bella esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward, al cual conoce en la fiesta de los Brandon pero su padre se interpone al matrimonio por qué no lo considera lo suficientemente bueno inspirada en la canción_ Love Story-Taylor Swift_ Bella POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella POV**

**C**uando me desperté era tarde, y mi padre no se encontraba en casa, tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia a Portland y no volvería hasta mañana. Eso me daba más tiempo para organizar bien las cosas y pensar la mejor manera de hablar con mi padre.

Estaba feliz, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Tenía a Edward conmigo, nada ni nadie nos separaría jamás. El resto de la tarde estuve embelleciéndome, preparándome para escaparme con Edward por la noche mientras todos durmieran.

La tarde se me hizo eterna, Cuando todos dormían Edward fue por mí, Subió de nuevo por el balcón y esta vez nos fuimos los dos juntos. Charlamos todo el camino, hasta que llegamos al lugar.

Era un hermosos y amplio prado e forma de corazón, parecía como si alguien hubiera cortado los arboles intencionalmente para darle esa forma. Al principio solo vi la forma. Luego vi TODO lo demás, Edward había decorado con velas rojas y pétalos de Rosa, en medio de aquel maravilloso prado que había preparado una cena.

Aunque estábamos un poco alejados de la ciudad, nos mantuvimos en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, nos matarían si nos encontraban.

Pero claro, encontramos otra manera de distraer nuestros labios. Los besos de Edward eran perfectos. Tenían el equilibrio necesario entre pasión y dulzura, cada roce de su cuerpo con el mío me provocaba una serie de descargas eléctricas. Era Perfecto. No había nadie como Edward Masen. Sus labios recorrían los míos, luego bajaban hasta mi cuello y de regreso, el hacía que todo se viera tan natural.

En uno de sus recorridos por mi cuello, oímos un ruido. No estábamos solos. Corrimos de regreso a mi balcón donde nos despedimos con un beso.

El día siguiente cuando me desperté mi ama me aviso que mi padre quería hablar conmigo y me esperaba en la sala AHORA! Baje con un poco de cautela ¿No se supone que era YO la que tendría que querer hablar con el? ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para no esperar que me bañara y arreglara? ¿Se habrá enterado de lo mío con Edward? No, eso no puede ser, nadie nos ha visto juntos….o sí?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aquí está el 4to capi…2 capítulos por día (:**

**Ojala que les guste, ya saben comenten, los reviews son mi salario….**

**Si les gusto coméntelo a sus amigas y denle al _GO!_**

**_Kisses, Emmet's Hugs & Bites!_**

**Bellesme Cullen**


	5. Planes de Boda

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Meyer, y yo NO soy ella. . Ah... la trama sí es mía.

**Summary:** Todos humanos. Bella esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward, al cual conoce en la fiesta de los Brandon pero su padre se interpone al matrimonio por qué no lo considera lo suficientemente bueno inspirada en la canción_ Love Story-Taylor Swift_ Bella POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella POV**

Baje las escaleras, mi padre se encontraba sentado en los sillones de seda viendo atravez de los ventanales de cristal con gesto pensativo.

-Buenos días padre- salude aun nerviosa.

-Isabella tenemos que hablar.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que me sentara...todo esto era tan raro, nisiquiera me había dado los buenos días.

-Bella, me he enterado que estas frecuentando a un joven.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, Como se había enterado? Ni Edward ni yo le habíamos contado a nadie, y si lo sabía, como podía estar tan tranquilo.

-Se que estas confundida…

-Claro que lo estoy, Como lo has sabido? Quien te lo conto?

-Querida eso no importa…

-Claro que si, por favor padre tienes que decirme quien te lo ha contado.

-Está bien, he mandado a Lauren a vigilarte desde la fiesta de los Brandon.

-has mandado a mi ama a espiarme?- pregunte en shock.

-SI lo he hecho, y menos mal, no sabes que mal prospecto has encontrado

-No es un mal prospecto, es el mejor hombre que he conocido y nada ni nadie me va a poder alejar de él. Lo que sentimos es verdadero y más fuerte que nada…

-Cariño tienes 15 años, estas confundida, a tu corta edad todavía no puedes conocer el amor, además el amor es una estupidez y lo sabes. El amor no nos va a sacar de la situación en que estamos!!

-… no sabes nada- murmure para mis adentros

- Sabes que viaje a Portland, verdad?

-Si, lo sé - no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Bueno, y sabes la razón de ese viaje?- moví la cabeza hacia los lados , negando silenciosamente.

-Fui a hablar con los Vulturis, la familia más respetable y rica de los alrededores y son viejos amigos míos. Dídima y Aro tienen un hijo tan solo 1 año mayor que tu, su nombre es Alec, es un joven muy caballeroso y muy bien parecido. He arreglado su matrimonio, se casaran en 3 semanas.

De repente todo se volvió negro y ya no pude respirar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola! Siento mucho la espera, estoy en exámenes, ya saben…**

**Ojala que les guste, ya saben comenten, los reviews son mi salario….**

**Si les gusto coméntelo a sus amigas y denle al _GO!_**

_**Kisses, Emmet's Hugs & Bites!**_

**Bellesme Cullen**


	6. La Visita

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Meyer, y yo NO soy ella. . Ah... la trama sí es mía.

**Summary:** Todos humanos. Bella esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward, al cual conoce en la fiesta de los Brandon pero su padre se interpone al matrimonio por qué no lo considera lo suficientemente bueno inspirada en la canción_ Love Story-Taylor Swift_ Bella POV.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Bella POV**

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, no podía ser cierto, mi padre …mi padre se había enterado de todo!! ¡¡¡Y había arreglado mi boda con un completo desconocido !!!!

Yo tengo que hacer algo para parar todo esto , amo a Edward como nunca alguien ha amado a alguien y no me voy a casar con nadie que no sea EL .

Estaba decidida a esperar a mi padre – el cual no estaba en casa- para aclarar unas cuantas cosas con él, porque si él no acepta que me case con Edward pues, pues me voy de la casa y me escapo con él , porque él es con la única persona que mi mundo está completo, el es mi complemento.

Espere y espere hasta que se vio el crepúsculo , estaba al borde de la desesperación , por que se tardaba tanto Charlie?

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta y yo me prepare psicológicamente para la charla que tendría con mi Padre, sé que no terminaría nada bien , el es muy orgulloso - hasta podría compararlo con Darcy de Orgullo y Prejuicio- y yo soy muy terca.

Lamentablemente no era él, Lentamente vi acercarse y abalanzarse sobre mí a un pequeño duendecillo con el pelo tan oscuro como la noche de invierno y unos enormes y redondos ojos café oscuro casi tan oscuro que podrían ser negros. Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga, era una de esas personas que siempre están alegres y que con solo estar a su al redor te alegras tu también.

-Bells Bells! – casi saltaba- ya te extrañaba , no te veo desde el baile en mi casa y la verdad casi ni te vi, a los minutos que llegaste desapareciste… bueno, y dicen que estuviste paseando con Edward Masen?- la forma en que lo dijo sonó como una pregunta-

-Ali cálmate, si, si di un paseo con Edward Masen….

- Ihh! Cuéntamelo , cuéntamelo todo, que no se te escape ningún detalle!

Le conté todo desde cómo nos conocimos, las veces que había venido a mi balcón, la noche que pasamos juntos abrazados en mi cama, y la noche pasada, en el prado.

-Y Y ..Te gusta?

- Si

-Que tanto?

-Me encanta, lo es todo para mí , es el amor de mi vida ..Lástima que lo nuestro no va a poder ser – La tristeza me invadió completamente.

- Que? Porque no va a poder ser?

- Ali, Los Masen no son de nuestro nivel social, y recuerda como es Charlie con todo eso…

- Pero Charlie no puede hacer nada para cambiar lo que sientes por él , eso es amor y el amor lo puede todo…Y eso Charlie no lo puede cambiar…

-No pero puede hacer algo para impedir que ese amor de frutos… mas bien, ya lo hizo…-Dije mientras mis ojos se humedecían y hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por no empezar a sollozar.

- Bells , que está pasando? Que hizo tu padre?

- Alice él se entero de todo , se entero de que veia a Edward y fue ayer a Portland a hablar con sus amigos , los Vulturi, y arreglo mi matrimonio con su hijo menor , Alec..

- Alec Vulturi?? El es muy bien parecido, bella, y un caballero completamente , pero dicen que tiene una hermana gemela , Jane, dicen que es Bella, malvada y muy celosa con su hermano…

- Ali entiéndelo …YO AMO A EDWARD!!! Y ni siquiera conozco a Alec, no me puedo casar con un desconocido

-La verdad si puedes , se llama matrimonio por conveniencia… pero no estoy siendo una buena amiga, se que amas Edward por lo que me has contado , y debes luchar por eso… que piensas hacer si Charlie no te deja casarte con él?

- Me escapo, Ali yo me voy con Edward..

- A Donde?

- A donde no importa , lo importante es que estemos juntos ..

-AWW..

En esos momentos oímos la voz de mi padre entrar por la cocina…

-Bells, mejor me voy, tienes muchas cosas que hablar con tu padre, sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar en todo, te quiero amiga.

-Yo también te quiero Ali, y Gracias por todo.

Ahora sí , era mi momento para hablar con mi padre, para empezar una discusión que no acabaría rápido gracias a su orgullo y mi terquedad….Era tiempo de enfrentar a Charlie y luchar por el amor que siento por Edward…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Aquí les dejo el 6to capitulo ..**

**Primero que nada Gracias a todas las que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y A todas las que dejaron sus reviews ya saben que son importantes para mí , para saber lo que piensan de esta historia.**

**Les aviso que no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido ya que las clases están matándome!! Y voy a entrar a exámenes…**

**Bueno, ya casi vamos llegando al final de esta historia.. Ustedes que piensan.. Se casara Bella Con Alec? O Charlie aceptara su amor hacia Edward?**

**Comenten! Comenten!**

_**Kisses, Emmet's Hugs & Bites!**_

**Bellesme Cullen**


	7. La Carta

**Chapter 7**

Charlie llego a casa, yo estaba más nerviosa que pavo antes de Día de gracias, pero debía hacerlo, no podía permitir que esto pasara, yo no me iba a casar con Alec Vulturi!!

Padre, tenemos que hablar de la boda…

Isabella Swan no tenemos nada de qué hablar, tú te vas a casar con Alec y punto.

Pero amo a Edward y nuestro amor es más grande que cualquier matrimonio arreglado...

Pero que no lo has sabido? – pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro

Qué pasa?

Todo el pueblo lo comenta…

Charlie habla ya!

Tu querido Edward Masen se va de la ciudad, se va a vivir a Port Angels con su familia, y no piensan volver pronto.

Pero…que?..

De pronto no sentí mi cuerpo y todo se volvió negro de nuevo, tenía que dejar de desmallarme...

Cuando desperté era casi media noche, para mi ya nada tenia sentido , Edward se había ido o se iba ir sin siquiera despedirse, acaso no le importo lo nuestro tanto como a mi?

Acaso solo me uso como otro romance más?

Otro trofeo que pudo ganar?

O a que se debía esta repentina mudanza?

Edward no me dejaría así, tiene que haber una explicación lógica, una buena razón para abandonarme sin avisarme , sin prevenirme antes para no sentir el vacio que siento.

Siento como si cada vez que pienso en el en sus ojos verde esmeralda, su perfecto cuerpo, las sensaciones que me producía al tocarme me abrieran un agujero en el pecho donde estaba la parte y persona mas importante de mi vida, como si me la arrancaron brutalmente y me dejaron ahí tendida dándome por muerta, mientras yo era eso lo que quería y aguardaba : La Muerte.

Y Llore , llore hasta más no poder, hasta quedarme seca por dentro …hasta quedarme dormida a eso de las 3:30 de la mañana , esperando mi muerte antes de casarme con el que no era el amor de mi vida, mientras este se fue lejos de mí , sin explicación alguna.

Alice POV

Llegue a mi casa luego de pasar una tarde con Bella, mi mejor amiga estaba tan mal, tan destrozada , ella no se merecía eso. Lo que había entre Edward y Bella era el amor más puro y fuerte que he visto.

ELLOS no lo merecían, todo por esta sociedad elitista, esto algún día tiene que cambiar, que la gente ya no se guie por el nivel social de las personas, si no por el amor que hay entre ellos, así debería ser el mundo.

Cuando subí a mi cuarto para Dormir mi sirvienta me llego a avisar que un joven y guapo muchacho había dejado

Una carta para mí.

Al principio pensé que mi Jasper vino a verme mientras estaba donde Bella y me había dejado una carta pero todo cambio cuando la abrí, era de Edward.

"_Alice por favor entrégale esta carta a Bella, por favor dile que no fue mi intención dejarla menos sin avisarle pero no me pude acercar a su casa, que me marche por nuestro bien y que la amo con todo mi corazón."_

_ATT: Edward._

La cerré y la guarde con cuidado , mañana a primera hora se la entregaría a Bella, se la está pasando muy mal con todo esto , tal vez esto la calma un poco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

Me desperté temprano por la mañana , sentí que no había dormido nada, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarme de mi cuarto.

Pero mi ama me llego a avisar que mi padre dijo que me tenía que alistar por que hoy por la tarde viajaríamos a Portland para pasar unos días con la familia de mi prometido: Los Vulturi.

Pero también me dijo que Alice había vuelto, eso era raro , nunca venia dos días seguidos.

Pero no tenía ganas de levantarme así que le dije a mi ama que le dijera a Alice que subiera a mi cuarto.

Vi entrar a Alice con una gran sonrisa en la cara y dando saltitos de alegría, si no estuviera en este humor creo que me hubiera reído de ella. Pensé que estaría feliz por algo que le haya dicho Jasper, y que me lo venía a contar, hasta creí que le había propuesto matrimonio y con ese pensamiento me solté a llorar.

-Bells, que te pasa?

-Se ha ido Ali, me dejo, se fue sin darme una razón , sin avisarme, no tienes ni idea lo que siento en este momento, sentí un gran vacío en el pecho solo quiero morir..

-Hay mi Bells , no te sientas así, y créeme que si hubiera podido te hubiera avisado…

-Como sabes eso Alice, acaso sabes algo que yo no?

-Bella, Edward no pudo acercarse a la casa , pero me dijo que te dijera que te amaba con todo su corazón y que te diera esta carta..

Alice alargo la mano , en ella estaba una carta perfectamente doblada y la tome lentamente y con sumo cuidado, esperando que desapareciera antes de que la tomara.

La abrí con cuidado , no sabía lo que podía estar escrito en ella

" Bella mi amor ,no puedo decirte lo apenado que estoy por no avisarte que me marchaba , se que tal vez pienses que no te quiero pero es todo lo contrario, lo hago por nuestro bien pero prometo que volveré te amo demasiado y soy lo suficientemente egoísta para no dejarte, pero ve con tu padre a conocer a Alec.  
Síguele la corriente pero has lo posible para que el casamiento se retrase prometo volver , aunque tenga que morir en el intento.

Te amo.

Tuyo Edward. "

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que saldría de mi cuerpo, Edward no me dejo sin explicación y dijo que me amaba, si tenía que seguirle la corriente a mi padre con lo de la boda por Edward lo iba a hacer, porque el prometió volver y si así lo hizo lo va a cumplir. No?

_._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._.__._._._

_**Hola hola!!!**_

Como se podrán dar cuenta ..ENCONTRE MI MEMORY!!!! Soy tan feliz :]  
gracias gracias por esperarme :]

_**A mis lectoras de Para toda la eternidad , actualizo en esta semana :]**_

_**Ahora una mala noticia :/ , el sábado me voy para Alemania y no se si tendre tiempo para actualizar pero tratare lo juro :]**_

_**Además solo me voy por un mes :]**_

_**Como podrán notar cambien mi PenName ,De Bellesme Cullen, A Bellesme Sterling, lo que pasa es que sentía que le estaba dando todo el crédito a Twilight ya que todo era relacionado con esta saga así que también agregue el Sterling de Vampire Kisses :] **_

_**Recuerden reviews make me smile**_** (: y no me haría daño recibir uno que otro**

_**Kisses Cullen's Style**__**, **__**Lucas Hugs **__**& **__**Bites**__** Alexander's **__**Style.**_

**~ ϐɛӏӏεѕϻε ƧϯɛɤІіɳɠ ~**


	8. Bonus: Conociendo a mi futuro esposo

**Disclamer: **La Saga Crepusculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia.

**Capitulo Bonus-**

"**Conociendo a mi futuro esposo"**

.....:::::....::::::....::::::....:::::::.....::::::.....:::::....::::::....::::::....:::::::.....::::::.....:::::....::::::....::::::....:::::::.....::::::.....:::::....::::::....::::::....:::::::.....::::::.....:::::....::::::....::::::....:::::::.....::::::

"_But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go"_

_-Love Story, Taylor Swift_

.....:::::....::::::....::::::....:::::::.....::::::.....:::::....::::::....::::::....:::::::.....::::::.....:::::....::::::....::::::....:::::::.....::::::.....:::::....::::::....::::::....:::::::.....::::::.....:::::....::::::....::::::....:::::::.....::::::

**Bella POV**

Han pasado ya 4 días desde que Alice me trajo la carta de Edward.  
Hace ya 4 días que puedo volver a respirar con normalidad.  
Hace 4 días Edward me había prometido volver y ser felices.  
Hace 4 días me había dicho por última vez que me amaba.

Tan solo 4 días habían pasado desde que yo acepte casarme con Alec, y mi padre ya había organizado el viaje a Portland para este fin de semana.  
En tan solo 2 días iba a conocer a mi "prometido" y se iba a fijar la fecha de la boda, la cual voy a retrasar lo mas que pueda , tengo que darle tiempo a Edward y yo no me quiero casar con nadie que no sea Edward mucho menos con un Desconocido .

Alice me había dicho que Alec era un caballero y muy bien parecido, y que su único defecto era su hermana gemela, Jane, que era muy sobre protectora con su hermano, tal vez por que ella era la mayor de las dos y sentía la responsabilidad de cuidarlo.

Quisiera tener la suerte de mi pequeño duendecillo, La vida de Alice era perfecta. Sus padres eran de la clase más alta de la burguesía, eran de los más adinerados de la región. -aunque Charlie no se quedaba atrás- Ella tenía lo que yo más quisiera tener:  
Tenía a Jasper, su alma gemela, con ella y se amaban tanto que hasta ya tenían su matrimonio arreglado. Aunque no era oficial, mi pequeña hada ya estaba empezando a hacer los preparativos de la boda y muy pronto se oirían las campanas de la iglesia sonar por todo lo alto.

Aunque yo confiaba en que Edward volvería, no me había dado todas las explicaciones que quisiera haber tenido, ni siquiera se por que se fue y aunque cada vez que lo pensara se me abriera un agujero en el pecho, había la posibilidad de que **el nunca volviera**.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sábado, 8 de enero._

_Voy camino a Portland con mi padre y sus mas fieles sirvientes, el coche va mas rápido de lo normal por que hubo aviso de tormenta para las próximas 48 horas, así que teníamos que llegar a Portland cuanto antes y para alegría de mi padre, tendríamos que pasar mas tiempo de esperado con los Vulturis, cosa que el no desaprovecharía._

_El camino ha sido bueno hasta el momento, mientras mi padre iba hablando con los criados yo iba ideando como hacer para atrasar esta boda lo mas posible, por lo menos 1 mes._

_Domingo, 9 de enero._

_Hoy llegamos a Portland muy de mañana lo que vi me asombro, nunca antes había visto un castillo tan grande, y nosotros nos quedaríamos en el! _

_Cuando nos bajamos del carruaje un mensajero nos informo que nuestros cuartos se encontraban en la torre norte del castillo y que cuando hubiéramos desempacado los Vulturis nos esperaban en la sala de estar._

_Yo estaba, muy nerviosa, aunque no tuviera la más mínima intención de casarme con Alec, tendría que fingirlo y la verdad no se me da muy bien la actuación._

_Además iba a conocer a la familia más adinerada de toda la región y la de mayor reputación._

_Caminamos hacia la torre norte mientras que nuestro criados llevaban nuestras maletas, mi padre me había dado la orden que me pusiera lo mejor que hubiera traído, por que había que darle la mejor impresión a mi futuro marido y a mi futura familia._

_Luego de haberme puesto un bello vestido color turquesa con unas joyas que mi madre me había heredado baje las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi padre donde el me esperaba afuera ya listos para nuestro encuentro con los Vulturis._

_Bajamos las escaleras restantes y caminamos por los hermosos pasillos hasta encontrar la sala de estar, antes de entrar respire profundo varias veces para prepararme para el show._

_Abrieron las puertas y nos anunciaron, y ahí los vi por primera vez._

_Justo frente a nosotros se encontraban Aro y Sulspicia Vulturi a su derecha se encontraba la que deduje que era Jane. Era pequeña casi tan pequeña como Alice , nada mas que Jane tenia pelo castaño con unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes y con una figura mas fina que la de Alice. Era hermosa. Mis ojos continuaron hacia a la derecha de mi futuro suegro y ahí fue que lo vi._

_Era alto de pelo un poco mas claro que el de su hermana y sus ojos de un azul penetrante, un cuerpo perfecto… __**era perfecto**__._

_El fue el primero en acercarse a saludar, yo todavía estaba en shock, el era la criatura mas bella que había visto, claro después de Edward._

_-__**Hola, soy Alec Vulturi, tu debes ser mi hermosa prometida, Isabella.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola mis amadas vampiresas, como les va?**

**Aquí les dejo un Bonus de cuando Bella conoce a Alec y a la familia Vulturi, en lo personal a mi me encanto el capi.**

**Lo siento mucho si me he tardado demasiado en actualizar, regrese hace una semana de Alemania y adivinen, no encuentro mi USB.**

**Levanten la mano las que piensen que soy un desastre –Bom levantando las manos-.**

**Bueno les cuento que ya estamos como a la mitad del fic y vale adivinar lo que viene.**

**Este encuentro define lo que va a pasar, que creen ustedes que pasara entre Alec y Bella?**

**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado "Para toda la eternidad" ya se que algunas quieren matarme pero estoy completamente trabada en ese fic, a pesar de que acabo de comprar todos los mangas y Royal blood, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, pero ustedes escritoras saben muy bien que cuando te trabas , pues no hay nada que hacer, y no podes forzar tu imaginación por que puede salir algo no muy bueno, así que voy a esperar a que me venga un rayo de inspiración para así poderles dar algo decente para leer. Y de nuevo lo siento muchísimo, pero no me voy a rendir con ese fic, lo juro.**

**Vampiresas gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo siempre.**

**_Reviews make me smile :]_**

**Kisses Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**

******~ Bɛllεѕmε ƧϯɛɤІіɳɠ ~**


	9. Sorpresas y Finales Felices

**Disclaimer:**La Saga Crepúsculo no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia.

**Summary: **Todos humanos. Bella esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward, al cual conoce en la fiesta de los Brandon pero su padre se interpone al matrimonio por qué no lo considera lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

* * *

"_But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go"_

_-Love Story, Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Nuestros Padres nos dieron un poco de privacidad para "conocernos mejor" , pero yo no podía darme el lujo de hacer eso, amaba demasiado a Edward y no iba a permitir que ni mis padres ni nadie me casaran con alguien que no fuera el.

Estaba decidida a hablar con Alec sobre el asunto, no podía permitir que se creara falsas esperanzas, y lo siento por Edward pero yo no puedo mantener la farsa del casamiento.

- Alec

- Isabella lo lamento no puedo seguir con esta farsa se que debe ser una deshonra para tu familia pero yo no me quiero casar bajo estas circunstancias, no te voy a mentir , es algo que mis padres me educaron para no hacer, Yo estoy enamorado de otra mujer , no es de nuestra clase social pero la amo ..lo lamento encerio.

- Dime Bella por favor, Alec no te preocupes estaba pensando en un discurso igual a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo, pero mis padres me obligaban a casarme contigo, Edward se marcho de la ciudad y me pidio que siguiera con esta farsa es por eso que estoy aqui hoy.

- Bella entonces que hacemos ? Mis padres me mataran si no me caso contigo ...

- No lo se , la verdad, lo único que se me ocurre es seguir manteniendo esta farsa, por nuestro bien.

- Pero que pasara? que pasara con Heidi ? Bella ella es mi vida no se que pasaria con ella si se llega a enterar de nuestro compromiso ... no se que pasaria _conmigo_si ella se entera de este compromiso.

- Entonces hablemos con ella...

- Crees que sea lo mejor?

- Yo creo que si, con tal que quede entre nosotros tres... o bueno cuatro si contamos a Edward, es perfecto...

- Esta bien , hablare con ella hoy por la noche... Crees que logremos engañar a nuestros padres?

- No se supone que nos enamoremos a primera vista hoy , no? asi que digamosles que estamos tomando las cosas con calma y que apenas nos estamos _conociendo._

_-_Perfecto... Y ya que nos estamos conociendo ... Cuéntame mas de Edward

Estuvimos así por lo menos una hora, yo le conté sobre Edward y él me conto sobre Heidi.

Ellos se habían conocido al igual que Edward y yo en una fiesta, y desde entonces él la visitaba a escondidas y le había propuesto matrimonio antes de que Aro le dijera que ya tenía pretendiente, entonces el plan de casarse con Heidi había desaparecido.

Alec era un buen muchacho siempre hacia lo que sus padres decían aunque esto fuera lo correcto o no, su madre lo había educado como a todo un rey, sabia 5 idiomas y a tocar guitarra y piano.

Creo que si Edward no hubiera aparecido antes en mi vida y Heidi en la de el, nosotros seriamos muy felices.

* * *

_**Meses después…**_

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que Edward se marcho.

Alec y yo fuimos a hablar con Heidi para explicarle la situación, ella lo entendió y dijo que esperaría por Alec…como yo lo hago por Edward.

Nosotros hemos hecho todo lo posible para lograr alargar el compromiso, pero nuestros padres empiezan a desesperarse y creen que la boda debe ser ya, yo detengo a los míos diciéndoles que todavía no lo amo como debería y ellos me tratan de decir lo que debo sentir , me dicen que tengo que amarlo como a mi marido que es lo que será y que la boda no se puede atrasar mas.

Ya estoy harta de esperar, de preguntarme si alguna vez regresara, mi fe en el está desapareciendo…

Pase la noche con Alice , por ordenes de mi padre , lo que me pareció extraño, él prefería que mis amigas durmieran en casa a que yo durmiera fuera de esta. La mañana siguiente cuando regrese a casa mi padre me informo que el compromiso con Alec había quedado cancelado , pero no me dijo nada mas sobre el asunto.

Esa tarde fui de compras con Alice a la ciudad según ella a festejar que por fin había quedado libre del compromiso y que Edward regresaría pronto y podría escapar con el y ser feliz. Además estábamos celebrando su compromiso con Jasper Hale.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vi…

Estaba parado en la mitad de la tienda favorita de Alice vestido como todo un príncipe. No pude evitar romper en llanto.

-Edward Sálvame, me he sentido muy sola, te he esperado pero nunca has vuelto, estas en mi cabeza yo ya no sabía lo que pensar.

Entonces se arrodillo y saco un anillo y dijo:

-Cásate conmigo Bella, tu nunca tienes que sentirte sola, te amo y eso es lo que de verdad importa. Hable anoche con tu padre y ya puedes ir escogiendo el vestido, nos dio su permiso y su bendición. Esto es una historia de amor, **_solo tienes que decir si._**

* * *

**Hola mis amadas vampiresas, como les va?**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo final de esta historia.**

**Lo siento mucho si me he tardado demasiado en actualizar. **

**Gracias a todas – y todos , si hay algún hombre- las que leyeron este fic y dejaron algún review.**

**Vampiresas gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo siempre.**

_**Reviews make me smile :]**_

**Kisses ****Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**

**~ B****ɛ****llεѕmε ****Ƨϯɛɤ****Іі****ɳɠ**


End file.
